Kakak
by Kirigaya Hirano
Summary: Aduh, ga pinter bikin sumari intinya fic ini buat ngeramaikan pair LaxusXErza :) enjoy the story guys R&R please.. Don't like? Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

I will

Siang hari yang cerah di kota magnolia, kota yang sekarang menjadi ibukota para penyihir,dengan guild penyihir terkuat yang bernama Fairy Tail.

At fairy tail

Braaaak, suara meja bar di fairy tain digebrak dengan keras, kita sudah tau pasti siapa yang menggebrak meja tersebut orang itu sudah pasti sang Titania Erza Scarlate si penyihir wanita terkuat di Fairy Tail "Ampuni kami Erza !" teriak dua orang pria yang 'mungkin' menjadi objek kemarahan Erza, gadi berambut merah scarlate itu berjalan perlahan dengan pipih yang merah merona, sejak pagi keadaan gadis itu sepertinya kurang baik dari mulai menangis sendiri di atap guild meminum alcohol membentak Lucy dan lain sebagainya, sungguh bukan seperti Erza Scarlate yang dikenal tegasl. Seisi anggota guild terheran heran melihat tingkah Sang Titania yang biasanya sangat tegas menjadi uring uringan "ada apa denganmu Erza ?" ujar mirajane dengan lembut " aku baik baik saja aku mau mengambil misi " ucap Erza deengan nada yang sangat datar "tapi kau tak terlihat baik baik saja, katakana padaku Erza jika ada masalah " gadis berambut putih metallic itu berucap dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan kehawatiran "aku baik baik saja percayalah" jawab Erza penuh keyakinan "baiklah aku akan per-"

BRAAK

Erza pingsan tiba tiba, semua orag yang ada di guild terkejut karna Erza tidak pernah pingsan sebelumnya "KYAAA ERZAAAAA!" teriak semua anggita guild, semua panik,Laxus mengangkat tubuh Erza membawanya menuju ruang keseatan guild "cih, ringan sekali tubuh ini" ucap Laxus pelan "hoy bocah biru (baca: wendy)cepat ikut aku dan sembuhkan si Titania ini"

ERZA PoV

_** Saat aku pingsan di guild tadi aku merasakannya, aroma tubuh dia apa dia yang mengangkatku dan membawaku ke ruang kesehatan guild ? aku rasa tidak mungkin dia tidak akan sepeduli itu padaku**_

"sampai kapan kau mau menerka nerka seperti itu Scarlate? Memang aku yang menggendongmu tadi "

"La.. Laxus" ujar gadis berambut scarlate itu lemah "ada apa ?" suara bass itu menyapu gendang telinga sang titania "kenapa? Kau mempermaikanku kak ? kak laxus jawab aku kenapa kau mempermainkanku ?!" erza berkata sambiol menahan airmata "aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu erza, kau yang mempermaikanku kau menduakanku kau lebih memilih jellal disbanding aku yang selalu ada untukmu hampir tiga per empat umurmu !" erza tersentak mendengar perkataan laxus "kau pikir aku mempermainkanmu erza maaf kukira kau harus memikirkan kembali perkataanmu "

Tes

Air mata Sang Titania meneetes mendengar perkataan Laxus yang sepenuhnya benar itu iya laxus benar bahwa bukan laxus yang mempermaikannya tetapi dirinya lah yang mempermaikan laxus. Dilain sisi Laxus merasa bersalah pada Erza karna sudah membentaknya tadi akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian Laxus mendekat dan mendekap tubuh Erza "maafkan aku telah berkata kasar padamu Erza, aku menyayangimu sungguh sangat meenyayangimu " suara bass laxus yang biasanya tegas kini terdengar bergetar "maafkan aku juga kakak, aku… juga menyayangimu" perkataan Erza membuat Laxus lega, akhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa Erza juga meenyayanginya, Laxus lega begitu pula Erza "nee Erza.."

"iya ? kenapa ?" Tanya Erza "aku.. aku mencintaimu Erza, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" ucap Laxus

TBC

KH note:

Hai semua *Peluk Cium*

ini fic pertama dari aku, fic ini aku buat sendiri tanpa diketahui partner ku...

mungkin banyak yang kurang dari fic ini mohon dimaklumi yaa

sekian dari hira..

*Peluk cium readers

*Digampar


	2. Chapter 2

Kakak

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Warning : typo gaje abal dll

Huweeeeeee Hira-chan si author nista ini kembali *peluk cium pipi kanan kiri

*digampar

Baiklah ini dia lanjutan dari Fic berjudul Kakak

**_"_****_nee erza.."_**

**_"_****_iya ? kenapa ?" Tanya erza "aku.. aku mencintaimu erza, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" ucap laxus_**

Ucapan Laxus membuat Erza kaget dengan sedikit terbata bata dia berkata "I I iya aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Laxus" mendengar jawaban Erza Laxus tersenyum dipeluknya Erza lalu mencium kening gadis berambut scarlate itu "Terimakasih Erza, aku aku sungguh mencintaimu…" "Aku juga mencintaimu laxus, tapi ini jam berapa ?" Tanya Erza pada Laxus "Sekarang jam 3 sore" jawab laxus pada kekasih barunya itu "oooh, ayo kita keluar aku sudah bosan harus terus terusan di dalam ruang kesehatan guild " Erza turun dari atas tempat tidurnya langkaha kakinya masih sedikit tidak seimbang hampir saja Erza jatuh tapi segera ditahan oleh laxus "Hati hati sayang kau membahayakan dirimu, jika masih tidak kuat aku bisa memapahmu sampai ke luar" ujar Laxus menasehati kekasihnya "iya iya sayang aku mengerti bisa tolong aku ? kakiku masih belumbisa menahan beban tubuhku" pinta Erza kepada Laxus "Tentu Tuan Putriku" jawaaban yang mampu membuat pipi Erza memerah karnanya.

Erza dan Laxus berjalan keluar menuju ruang utama guild semua mata tertuju pada mereka, Laxus membawa Erza menuju bar guild lalu Mirajane bertanya pada mereka "Ehhh, apa yang terjadi pada kalian apa kalian ? kyaaaaa aku akan segera mendapat keponakan baru !" teriak Mirajane senang "Mi Mira ! jangan teriak teriak seperti itu !" ucap Erza pada Mirajane "Huft, baiklah aku akan member penjelasan pada kalian semua yang ada di guild ini, ya aku dan Erza memang berpacaran dan Kami akan segera menikah puas ?" ucap Laxus sambil merangkul Erza dengan tangannya "HUWAAAAAAAA LAXUS-SAMA AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN ERZAAAAA HUUUWEEE MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMILIHKU !" teriak Fried sambil menangis gaje di pojok guild "Ara ara Erza ingin menyusulku dan Alzack" ucap Bisca pada Erza "Nee Erza, berikan aku keponakan yang lucu dan menggemaskan yaa" Ucapan Levy membuat pipi Erza menjadi semerah Rambutnya, saat Erza akan menjawab perkataan Levy Laxus memotongnya dengan berkata "Erza, ini sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang" Ucap Laxus pada kekasihnya itu.

Sore itu seluruh penghuni Fairy Tail dikejutkan dengan kabar tersebut, mereka tak menyangka bahwa sang Titania dan si Dragon Slayer Petir itu saling mencintai satu sama lain, cinta itu memang aneh datang dengan sendirinya ke orang orang tertentu dengan sangat tidak terduuga, siapa sangaka Titania Dan Si Petir itu bisan berpacaran..

END

KH note :

Huwaaaa T-T ini fic kayanya ngecewain banget…  
Maafkan Hira-chan ya udah buat cerita yang kaya gini…

Flame ga papa kok Hira-chan terima, kritik dan sarannya juga boleh..

Baiklah dadah cemuanyah *Peluk cium readers

*Digampar


End file.
